When an audience member wishes to speak (e.g. in order to ask a question of a presenter in a large conference room/auditorium), the audience member usually raises his/her hand in an effort to attract the attention of a moderator/master of ceremonies. Upon being recognized by the moderator/master of ceremonies, the audience member then normally has to wait for a wireless microphone to be passed to him/her by a conference assistant who must deliver the wireless microphone, either directly or hand-to-hand by several other audience members, and thereafter retrieve it in like fashion. This process is inefficient in that the moderator/master of ceremonies may accidentally overlook the audience member, and time delays are introduced while the audience member waits to receive the cordless microphone.